brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Nebula
Marvel |Years = 2014, 2016-2018 |Appearances = 76020 Knowhere Escape Mission }} Nebula is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that was released in 2014. Description Nebula is based off of the MCU version of her character from the Guardians of the Galaxy film-series. She has four different variants (one of which is a mighty micro figure) but she is distinguished by having blue skin, a cybernetic left-arm, no headpiece and a typically purple/magenta colour scheme. Background A cyborg assassin of the alien species known as the Luphamoids, Nebula is a complex character in the Marvel-Cinematic Universe as she starts out as a villain but overtime becomes an anti-hero. Villain Origins Nebula was one of the adopted children of the mad titan Thanos, an alien-warlord obsessed with death. Thanos was insane, abusive and obsessed with making his children perfect killers so he often pinned Nebula against her older sister Gamora who was Thanos's perfect child. Out of fear for their father's wrath, the sisters were forced to fight with Gamora always winning and every time Nebula lost, Thanos would painfully remove a piece of her body and replace it with a cybernetic prosthetic. As Gamora never suffered this form of abuse, never defended Nebula out of fear for Thanos and was their father's favourite, Nebula developed a complex hatred for Gamora. In the first Guardians of the Galaxy movie, Gamora defects from Thanos and robs him of one of his prized Infinity Stones prompting Thanos to make Nebula hunt her down alongside the Kree Extremist known as Ronan the Accuser. After fighting with Gamora and the rest of the Guardians, Nebula found her prosthetics badly damaged and was forced to retreat. Anti-Hero Origins By the second Guardians of the Galaxy, Nebula defected from Thanos and found herself captured by the Sovereign. Nebula was eventually taken from the Sovereign by the Guardians, supposedly to collect a bounty on her head. After an ambush from Yondu and his Ravagers, only for them to be mutinied by Taserface. Nebula struck a deal with Taserface in order to get her own ship and hunt down Gamora which she did in hopes of killing her sister. However after a long fight between the two of them, the two finally started communicating with one another about their feelings towards their horrible up-bringing and how Nebula hated Gamora for never defending her against Thanos but came to understand why and the two made amends. After this, Nebula aided the Guardians in taking down Ego the Living Planet and then went off on her own with the intent of killing Thanos for his crimes. Minifigure Variants Appearances * 76020 Knowhere Escape Mission * 76081 The Milano vs. The Abilisk * 76090 Mighty Micros: Star-Lord vs. Nebula * 76131 Avengers Compound Battle Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Notes *Nebula is the first female villain to appear in a LEGO Marvel set. *Nebula's actor Karen Gillan played Amy Pond on Doctor Who. *Her comics variant appears only in the video game, but not in the sets. *Nebula has another minifigure variant from the poster of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 made out of bricks which includes her Ravager Suit which she used in the film to join the Guardians of the Galaxy team. This variant didn't appeared in the sets. *The MCU Nebula is very similar to Loki and the Winter-Soldier as all of them are characters with close familial relationships to their heroes and who start out as villains only to progressively become more and more like anti-heroes. Gallery Pic69E77910C7C9B8214C9D96B94532CEE5.png|CGI Nebula image Nebula back.jpeg|Nebula's front and back printing. Nebula II.png|Comics Category:Minifigures introduced in 2014 Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures